The Baby Ewoks' Picnic Surprise
The Baby Ewoks' Picnic Surprise ist ein am 28. Juni 1984 erschienenes Kinderbuch vom Verlag Random House. Die Autorin dieses bebilderten Buches ist Melinda Luke, der Illustrator ist Pat Paris. The Baby Ewoks' Picnic Surprise spielt während der Ära der Rebellion und hat die beiden Ewoks Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka und Wicket Wystri Warrick als Hauptprotagonisten. The Baby Ewoks' Picnic Surprise erschien im Rahmen der Buchreihe An Ewok Adventure bei Random House. Weitere Bücher dieser Reihe sind Three Cheers for Kneesaa!, The Ewoks' Hang-Gliding Adventure und Wicket Finds a Way. Keines dieser Bücher wurde ins Deutsche übersetzt. Die original ISBN des zweiunddreißigseitigen Buches ist 0-394-86353-4. Das Buch erschien im Rahmen der Handelsmarke RETURN OF THE JEDI von Lucasfilm Ltd.. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags The Baby Ewoks' Picnic Surprise verfügt über keine Inhaltsangabe. Auf dem Backcover wird allerdings Werbung für die anderen Bücher der An Ewok Adventure-Reihe gemacht. Handlung Zephee, die Mutter der beiden Ewok-Babys Nippet und Wiley, bittet Kneesaa darum, auf ihre Babys aufzupassen, während sie selbst Beerentorten für das kommende Harvest Moon Feast backt. Eigentlich will Kneesaa viel lieber im Wald spielen gehen, doch Zephee hat ihr da bereits ihre Kinder in den Arm gelegt und macht sich auf den Weg. Also begibt sich Kneesaa mit den beiden Babys in eine Hütte und beginnt mit ihnen Ball zu spielen, als sie ihren Freund Wicket am Fenster sieht. Wicket, der einen Korb und eine Angel dabei hat, fragt Kneesaa, ob sie nicht mit zu einem Picknick kommen möchte. Kurzerhand beschließen die beiden, mit den Babys einen gemeinsamen Angelausflug mit anschließendem Picknick zum Waldsee zu unternehmen. Auf dem Weg zum See müssen die vier den großen Wald durchqueren, und unterwegs suchen Kneesaa und Wicket nach den seltenen Regenbogen-Beeren, die die Ewoks so gern essen. Nach einem kurzen Spaziergang erreicht die Gruppe dann den See. Während Kneesaa alles für das Picknick bereit macht, begibt sich Wicket mit den Babys ans Wasser und wirft die Angel aus, wobei er den beiden alles über das Angeln erklärt. Kneesaa hatte Wicket darum gebeten, einige Fische für das Picknick zu fangen, und so erklärt der Junge Nippet und Wiley, wie sie ihm dabei helfen können. Allerdings bemerkt er nicht, wie Wiley alle Fische, die er fängt, an einer anderen Stelle wieder zurück ins Wasser wirft. Nachdem er sechs Fische gefangen hat und sie Kneesaa bringen will, stellt er fest, dass der Korb leer ist. Aber Kneesaa beruhigt und erinnert ihn daran, dass sie ja noch immer Brot und Honig haben. Weil Kneesaa gerade dabei ist, einige Wildblumen zu pflücken und sich mit Wicket zu unterhalten, bemerkt sie nicht, wie Nippet und Wiley sich die Honigtöpfe aus dem Picknickkorb nehmen und sich damit bekleckern, sodass ihr Fell hinterher voller Honig ist. In dem Moment, in dem Kneesaa und Wicket dies ebenfalls feststellen, hören sie ein lautes Summen und entdecken einen Schwarm Bienen, der vom Honig angelockt wird. Kneesaa weiß sich allerdings zu helfen und weist Wicket und die Kleinen an, schnell in den See zu springen und unterzutauchen, damit die Bienen sie nicht stechen können. Anschließend sammelt sich die Gruppe wieder an der Lichtung, und Kneesaa und Wicket weisen die Kinder an, sich nicht in noch mehr Schwierigkeiten zu bringen und in ihrer Sichtweite zu spielen. Dann machen sie sich selbst auf, die großen Bäume zu erklimmen, indem sie sich an den langen Lianen hochhangeln. Nach einiger Zeit bemerken sie aber, dass es viel zu still für Nippet und Wiley ist, weshalb sie wieder den Grund unter ihre Füße bringen und die Kleinen suchen gehen. Am Fuße des Stammes stellen sie tatsächlich fest, dass die beiden schon wieder etwas angestellt haben – sie sind von oben bis unten mit Beerensaft beschmiert. Zuerst schimpft Kneesaa mit den beiden, doch dann stellt sie fest, dass es sich bei den Beeren um die seltenen Regenbogen-Beeren handelt, die der Stamm so sehr liebt. Umgehend begibt sich Kneesaa mit Wicket auf die Suche danach und füllt all ihre Körbe bis oben hin mit den schmackhaften Beeren. Sie denkt daran, dass die beiden den Ewoks mit ihren Beeren das schönste Harvest Moon Feast aller Zeiten bescheren werden. Tatsächlich sind am Abend alle Ewoks sehr glücklich über die Beeren, jubeln Kneesaa, Wicket, Nippet und Wiley zu und bedanken sich bei ihnen. Dramatis Personae *Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka *Wicket Wystri Warrick *Nippet *Wiley *Zephee Inhalt Covergalerie The Baby Ewoks' Picnic Surprise.jpg|Amerikanisches Originalcover Kategorie:Romane Kategorie:An Ewok Adventure Kategorie:Ewok Adventure Books Kategorie:Legends-Quellen